1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to modular or cluster-type work stations and more particularly to an adjustable ventilation and storage apparatus for use in such work stations.
2. General Background
Modular office work stations have been in existence for some time. These work stations generally consist of a central vertical core supporting a series of radiating partitions that define separate work areas. This central core often contains electrical, communication, and ventilation equipment that is shared by the individual work areas. Other stations provide a raceway to distribute power and communications, but without any ventilation system.
To provide adequate ventilation, some work stations, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,445 issued to D. E. Ott entitled "Heated And Ventilated Work Station" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,727 issued to Structural Concepts Corporation on the application of J. A. Doss entitled "Data Station With Wire And Air Duct" disclose a common conduit having a series of vents that correspond to the number of work areas surrounding that conduit. Others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,256 issued to VOKO Franz Vogt & Co. on the application of M. Holper et al. entitled "Work Table Having Lines Embodied Therein" and U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,471 issued to R. G. Reineman entitled "Furniture Desk" disclose ventilation systems that connect to a desk in the work station. Still others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,346 issued to J. B. Moncrief entitled "Cabinet Construction", U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,838 issued to G. D. Bradley entitled "Cabinet For Mounting, Enclosing And Cooling Electrical Apparatus" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,598 issued to Quantel Limited on the application of A. D. Stalley et al. entitled "Component Cabinet" disclose ventilation cabinets that secure to the partition walls.
In all of these instances, problems occur whenever the modular work station is altered. The "common conduit" group suffers because of the fixed number of existing vents, it being difficult to add new work areas or subtract old ones. The "desk connection" group requires work stations with identical desks, thus hindering the adaptability of modular work stations. The "cabinet" group suffers because the cabinets, being connected to the ventilation system, are unable to easily cope with a change in location (i.e. farther out along a partition wall, lower, higher, etc.).
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a ventilation and air purification system for modular work stations that overcome all of these disadvantages. It is also an object of this invention to provide ventilation and air purification that is easily adjustable while also supplying an additional storage area. A further object of this invention is to provide a ventilation, air purification and storage unit that is adaptable to the needs of the person or persons at each individual work area such that adjacent work areas may utilize the same invention differently. Still another object of this invention is to provide a ventilation, air purification and storage unit that is modular in that it can be moved as desired, or additional units can be added as needed. These and other advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.